Zero To 60
'Zero to 60 '(working title) is a is an animated tv show of the Sci Fi, action, adventure and comedy genres. The show will tell the story of a young and reckless mechanic named Mink stole a mysterious orb that gave him an amazing power. After that Mink found himself chased by a mysterious galactic terror organization that plans to use the power inside the orb for its vile plans. With the help of the officers of the Zodian Law Enforcement Deparment Mink will fly to far away planets, fight against deadly enemies and will utilize his new power for the forces of good. Setting The show will happen in a vast cosmic region called "The Zodian Union" where four solar systems, unified to create one massive organization that will ensure peace and prosperity among all the planets of the union. The solar systems are called Agnia, Hydria, Terria and Ventia. The planets and the races that inhabit those planets are all based on constellations, which the planets who are based on the 12 signs are the most major planets. Characters Heroes * Mink - A young and reckless Leonian mechanic that selfishly stole the orb that contained the "Star Pulse" which made him a target to the anarchist terror organization only known as "Ophion". Mink is known to be reckless, selfish, childish and lazy. He just does whatever he wants without fully understand the consequences of his actions. However, he can also be friendly, funny, cool under pressureand he will always stand by those he trusted. He is a skilled mechanic who can fix many things. The Star Pulse gave him the power to accelerate or slow the velocity of himself or anything around him. * Paisi - A Piscean officer in the ZLED and the head of the of the assigned troops that are responsible for the protection and training of Mink. * Gorzon - A Taurian madic in the ZLED and one of the of the assigned troops that are responsible for the protection and training of Mink. * Bubblin - A Aquarian technician in ZLED and one of the of the assigned troops that are responsible for the protection and training of Mink. * Vac - An Aquilon scientist who was assigend to resurceh Mink's powers. Supporting Characters * Colonel Ragno - The Sagittarian head of ZLED. * Timia - A leonian ZLED mechanic. She will also serve as Mink's love intrest. * Rodon - Vac's husband. Villains * Ophion - An anarchist terror organization who is bent on destroying the union using the Star Pulse. * The Eye - The mysterious leader of Ophion, no one sure who he is, what he is or what exactly are his motives, but he is a very dangerous person. * Stroger - The Eye's main enforcer. He is a ruthless Scorpiunian assassin who almost never lets his victim escape from him. He is a very skilld fighter in hand to hand combat. Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Made by omer